


By the Skin of Your Wrist

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Complicated Relationships, Held Down, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wrists, wrist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often, he fantasized about moments like this.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Basically, Ren has a wrist kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Skin of Your Wrist

     Often, he fantasized about moments like this.

     An intertwining of two slender wrists fastened in the palm of his large hand like a bouquet of flowers, pinned above a sunrise of striking coppery hair. The paleness of the skin he restrained was tinged red in the places he applied the most pressure, a ragged breath tearing from parted lips as he rubbed a thumb over the soft flesh of a tender wrist. Ren couldn't tell who made the sound, but he wanted to hear it again.

     And again.

     And again.

     The long sleeves and leather gloves often hid a treasure he wished to exploit, to utilize and manipulate for his own pleasure. The pleasure of watching the General struggle beneath him, attempting to escape his own delight at being controlled, dominated. The relinquishing of control could be freeing, he supposed, especially for someone as unrelenting as Hux.

     Hux laid stretched out beneath him, the almost translucent coloring of his skin striking against the inky blackness of the silk of his sheets. The humming of the Finalizer drowned out somewhere behind them, all else lost as Ren raised a delicate hand to his lips, kissing the thin flesh stretched across rigid knuckles and dexterous fingers. Narrow hips were pinned down by his weight alone, Ren's massive figure covering Hux like a blanket stitched of sinewy muscle and taut skin.

     How did they get here?

     It was nonverbal, certainly. A resigned figure, Hux would not have responded to a mere inquisition. Ren, a chaotic figure, would have never asked. An argument, heated and repetitive, and intolerably boring took place one night near the General's quarters. There was one exception to this argument that separated it from all the rest, and that was the lack of pristine black leather gloves on Hux's part.

     The heat that had pooled in his stomach, and the flush that had spread forth from the center of his chest upwards had made his hands tremble and jaw clench. The helmet came off, and with his prey cornered, he had acted. The reaction on Hux's part was what had confounded him, infuriated him as he came back time and time again to drink from a well that never ceased to give forth life-assuring essence. An addiction, a weakness on both their parts. All consuming.

     And so, here they were.

     Naked and trembling, skin against skin, breath shared between them as their eyes locked and held, neither giving in or backing down from the other. The energy that rolled off of Ren was pensive, lust-filled and frantic. The grip on Hux's wrists tightened, his legs spread wide to accommodate Ren who was insistent on invading the space between them.

     A total of twenty-seven bones constituted the basic skeleton of the wrist and hand. The wrist being the most complex joint found in the human body. A delicate feature Ren's mind wished to abuse, to hold, to adore, and no one possessed wrists as lovely as Hux did.

     Hux gasped, back arching as Ren's grip grew intolerable. Ren didn't let go, didn't even consider it as he leaned down to place his lips against the side of Hux's neck, placing a gentle kiss to the dip between neck and shoulder before sinking his teeth in. The action tore a short cry from Hux, teeth tearing at his bottom lip as he fought against Ren's hold.

     “You're not going anywhere,” he said, words mouthed against the side of Hux's wounded neck. “Unless _I_ say so.”

     A soft, mournful moan pursed through Hux's lips. A noise that pleased Ren greatly, mouth hovering over his as he watched his torment with glee. Their lips met, crashing together in turbulence stemming from their own unchecked emotions. Hux kissed with the same ruthlessness he showed those under his command. A cornered animal who fought until death came to claim him, and Ren claimed him each and every time.

     “Your _tantrums—_ ” Hux started, then stopped, gulping hard. Ren's free hand clenched his jaw in between strong, long fingers that wished for him to keep his mouth shut, if but for the time being.

     “ _Quiet_ ,” he said, squeezing Hux's cheeks before assaulting his mouth.

     Hux whimpered slightly, hips pressing upwards as he fought against both the man who restrained him and his own arousal at being restrained, but the effort was futile, like it always was. Ren readjusted the hold on Hux's wrists, sitting up slightly as he looked down upon him, free hand moving from his face down along his chest, down, down, down until his fingers ghosted over what they truly craved to touch, bypassing it to drag his nails along Hux's inner thighs. Hux squirmed, head thrashing back against his pillow, jaw clenched as he fought back a shaky moan with less restraint than he probably would have liked. The slow unraveling of the man beneath him only served to turn Ren on more, a feral smile parting his lips with a startling flash of white teeth as his hand caressed inward, cupping Hux between his legs, drawing out the sound of a slow burning pleasure. Frail wrists struggled against him, his pulse thumping through his skin, feeding Ren's ever growing need to conquer and to ravish.

     “ _Suck_ ,” he ordered, and Hux obeyed.

     The denial of release had built up long enough, and Hux had grown desperate, tongue swirling around Ren's fingers with an eagerness that was unbecoming of someone such as himself. _If only they knew_ , Ren would tease, words curling around inside of Hux's head like a poisonous snake ready to strike. The humiliation he felt served to only turn Hux on more, and Ren took a perverse delight in that.

     “Flip over,” he ordered, and Hux obeyed.

     Ren mourned the loss of contact, but quickly regained control of the others hands, fingers curling around the milky white of his wrists. Ren forced Hux's legs further apart, fingers sliding in between his cheeks, circling around the puckered flesh of his entrance with the tip of his thumb, pressing against the rim as Hux's hips ground down into the mattress, his head tipping backwards. Hux's arms strained against him, fingertips bleeding red than blue than purple as Ren held firm.

     Ren leaned forward, placing bite marks up along Hux's back, neck and shoulders. “If you wish to fight me, General, I can prolong this further. It's up to you,” he said, nipping the lobe of Hux's ears as the other man yelped in surprise.

     “I'm sorry,” Hux gritted out, too far gone to care, too far gone to fight and bicker when all he wanted was to be held down and ruthlessly fucked.

     “You're sorry, what?” Ren questioned, threading his fingers through hair the color of spilled blood, yanking until Hux was forced to meet his gaze.

     Hux's lids fell loosely shut, the last of his pride slipping away as he said, “I'm sorry, _Lord_ _Ren_.”

     “You are forgiven, this time,” he said, relinquishing his ironclad grip on Hux's head as the other sighed in relief.

     Ren slid his middle finger into Hux's body without warning, pressing through the natural resistance it provided. Hux gasped and groaned, face pressed into the mattress once again as he pressed back. Ren removed the finger only to replace it with his tongue, swiping it over the sensitive flesh once or twice before delving in, coaxing Hux further open as he coated the area with a generous amount of saliva. Hux devolved into a whimpering mess, pressing his hips backwards into Ren's face, his arms pinned behind his back so that Ren could still look at those beautiful wrists that fit so perfectly in one hand. The soft, unmarred flesh...the life carrying veins just below the surface.

     Ren slipped, groaning as he broke contact, his own resolve deteriorating as he scissored Hux open, watching as his fingers moved in and out of him with ease. Ren removed his fingers, hand on the length of his cock as he thumbed the tip, pre-come beginning to seep forth as his arousal grew unbearable. Hux, panting and writhing beneath him, made a mitigating sight, but it simply wasn't enough. Their sex, much like their arguing, built to a near hysteria. A crescendo that would either result in pleasure or death for the both of them.

     And right then, as Ren slid balls deep into Hux's ass, it looked as though pleasure would triumph once again. The straight line of Hux's spine curved as his back arched, a victim and beneficiary to Ren's brutal pace. The sexual appetite Ren possessed caused him often to feel deprived and starved, an ever gnawing feeling that had fixated itself on Hux's anatomy, and quite possibly Hux himself.

     Ren's fingers dug into Hux's hips, purple bruises blossoming underneath his fingertips as his thoughts cleared, and instinct took over. Hux bit the pillow beneath him, arms twisted back still as Ren held him in place, bruising the aching flesh he claimed as his own. He watched as Hux took him all the way in, hole stretched around him as Ren pumped faster, a low moan vibrating upwards from within his chest as Hux continued to let loose a string of undignified words and noises.

     The hand on Hux's hip moved to his aching cock, jerking him off in sync with his thrusts, a heavy heat pooling in his stomach as his breath grew restricted, teeth tearing into his bottom lip to keep from moaning something foolish. Instead, Ren pulled out of him, flipping him back over as he recaptured his hands, kissing each wrist as he placed his hands back over his head, thrusting back inside him, giving Hux little to no time to readjust. Hux's knees settled upon his hips, eyes wild as he looked up at him, desire devouring the both of them. Ren leaned forward, mouth mere inches out of Hux's reach as he craned his neck for a kiss. Ren relented, just as needy as he devoured full, kiss-bitten lips.

     Hux licked his bottom lip, tracing the inside of Ren's mouth with the tip of his tongue as Ren's thrusts grew more and more erratic, hand pumping Hux's dick with an urgency he couldn't quite explain, wanting the other man to spill his seed first, groaning out loud when Hux came all over his hand in three hard spurts. Ren did not last long after that, coming with one last squeeze of Hux's beautiful wrists. Both were left breathless, and momentarily satisfied. The hunger quelled, Ren licked his hand clean, knowing full well the affect this had on Hux whose cock gave an interested twitch at the sight. Ren grinned down at him with little sympathy.

     “You'll have to wait your turn.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
